Dexter & Ed, Edd, n Eddy 2: Danger in Peach Creek
by Rich4270
Summary: This is the sequel to the previous story, Dexter and Ed, Edd, n Eddy. All thanks goes to Luigi Rocks for the extra ideas. More chapters are coming soon, so please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Dexter and Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy 2: Danger in the Peach Creek

NOTE: Dexter's Lab and Ed, Edd, n Eddy belong to

Cartoon Network, not me.

Chapter 1: Mandark and the Kankers Sisters team up!

"HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!

HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!"

Mandark was laughing his strange evil laugh, because in his lab, he thought of a perfect plan to destroy Dexter...and the world, too! "Yes...Yeeeesssss..." said Mandark, excited. He was telling his computer about his plan. "I have created the greatest plan of all plans," Mandark explained, "I shall go to a cul-de-sac called Peach Creek, and meet three evil kids to help me out with this perfectly perfect plan!

HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!

HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!

HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!

HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!"

Later, in Peach Creek...

The Eds were doing another scam. Eddy rings the doorbell on Rolf's house.

"Double D, act natural. Ed, shut up, and I'll do all the talking," Eddy said to the two other Eds.

Double D was arranging the toothpaste for the scam. "Misrepresenting toothpaste as a character enhancing ointment is far beyond my scope of vocabulary, Eddy," said Double D. "And I haven't a clue what's going on here, Eddy!" said a clueless Ed. "I said, 'shut it', stupid!" Eddy replied rudely. Eddy clears his throat and rings the doorbell again and waits for a response. Eddy saw that there is no response. "DARN IT!" yelled Eddy. "Once again, our toothpaste scam failed! The last time we tried, Rolf came out and sang like a stupid opera singer!" Eddy explained. "Eddy, that's rude." Double D replied. "I DON'T CARE! We are going to try another scam!" said Eddy. "Scam, scam, scam, Eddy. That's all you do. You're friends with Kevin now, but if you keep acting like this..." Double D paused, then said, "he'll go back to calling you 'dork.'"

Eddy realized Double D was right. He wanted Kevin to be his friend, because he wanted to get along with him, and so Ed and Double D wouldn't be his only friends. He thought about it, then said, "You're right, Double D. I'll stop for the day!"

"I'm proud of you, Eddy," Double D replied, patting Eddy on the back. "So, anyway," Eddy said, "how about we visit Dexter and Doodoo?" "I think you mean, Deedee, Eddy," Double D replied. "Yeah, whatever," Eddy replied. "We'll use the catapult again." Ed's brain was working again, and said, "Um, Eddy?"

"What is it, Lumpy?" Eddy asked. "The catapult broke," Ed replied. "It did?" asked Eddy. Ed nodded. "Tell us how and why," said Double D. "I tried to catapult myself to that other town, but the catapult broke." Ed explained. Suddenly, his brain stopped working. "Buttered toast," Ed said randomly. "Well, maybe, they will visit us!" said Double D. The Eds decided not to worry about Dexter and Deedee for the day.

Later, Mandark was about to exit his lab and go to the destinated cul-de-sac, but he bumped into his mom, whose peace nickname was Oceanbird, who made an angry face at him. Mandark knew why so he practiced playing the piano to the rythem of his laugh.

Plinkplinkplink! Plinkplinkplink plinkplink!

Plinkplinkplink! Plinkplinkplink plinkplink!

After that, Mandark told his mom that he wanted to be driven to Peach Creek. His mom didn't know why, but she did, driving through a Western village called, "The West of the West."

She dropped him off at the RV park in Peach Creek. "Have fun, Susan!" said a cheerful Oceanbird. "I told you, my name isn't Susan anymore, it's Mandark!" replied Mandark. Oceanbird wanted his name to be Susan, but she decided to call Mandark Mandark. "OK...have fun...Mandark." replied Oceanbird.

_Finally, _Mandark thought. _She called me Mandark! _

Mandark went to the RV he knew where the evil kids are. Inside, were the Kanker sisters!

Mandark knocked on the door to the rythem of his laugh, and who answered was May, one of the Kanker sisters.

_A GIRL? _Mandark thought in question. "Um, hi!" Mandark said, "are you one of the evil kids?"

"Marie! Lee!" May called. "This kid is asked us if we're evil!"

"Tell him we are...with love!" replied Marie, then giggled. "Then, yes, we're evil," said May, who did her own little evil laugh. "OUTTA MY WAY!" said Lee, going past May. She stared at Mandark, then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mandark, the evil boy genius! HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!

HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!" replied Mandark. "Ooh, I love his laugh," May whispered in Lee's ear.

"What do you need, kid?" asked Lee. "I want to destroy my nemesis...and the world! HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA HAHA!" replied Mandark. "Do your laugh again," replied May, giggling. "Shut it, May," said Lee, pushing May aside. "OK, we will help you," Lee said, "on ONE CONTITION! You help us..." Lee paused. "capture our boyfriends so we can kiss 'em!"

"That's it?" asked Mandark, giving the Kankers a weird look. "Yeah!" replied Marie. Then the Kankers and Mandark laughed their own evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Party Poopers!

Nazz decided to have another sprinkler party like she did on her birthday, but this time, The Eds could come. Ed, Double D and Eddy were in Eddy's house, thinking about what to do.

"I'm bored!" exclaimed Eddy. "Me, too!" replied Ed. "Any ideas for social activities?" Double D asked Eddy.

Eddy shook his head no. All of a sudden, there was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," said Eddy, going to the door to answer it. He opened the door and there was Kevin.

"Hi, dor-I mean, Eddy," said a friendly Kevin, who was trying hard not to call Eddy 'dork.'

"Want to come to Nazz's sprinkler party?" Eddy jumped high in the air and said excitedly, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure, man!" Kevin replied. "Did you hear that, guys?" Eddy asked Ed Double D. They nodded.

"C'mon, guys!" Kevin said walking to Nazz's back yard, while Ed, Double D, and Eddy followed.

They arrived at Nazz's backyard, where the party has already started. "Wait a minute," Eddy said suddenly, "we don't have any swim trunks to wear!"

"And those napkin-like swimsuits are ripped!" replied Double D.

"What are we supposed to wear? NOTHING?" Eddy questioned Double D.

"Don't worry, guys," explained Kevin, "I got extras." Kevin handed each Ed a pair of swim trunks.

"Gee, thanks Kevin!" said Eddy. "Yeah, thanks, Kevin," said Ed. "Thank you, Kevin." said Double D.

"No problem," replied Kevin.

In the party appeared the Eds in their swim trunks, while the only Ed with a shirt on was Double D.

While Jimmy and Sarah were playing tag, Kevin was flirting with Nazz.

Ed decided to join Sarah and Jimmy in their game of tag, while Double D and Eddy discussed their desire to get money for jawbreakers.

"Maybe we should mow people's lawns to get money, Double D!"

"That's a scam, Eddy. How about getting our allowances?"

Suddenly, all the sprinklers stopped working, and the water drained out of the pool. Shadows of three girls and a boy appeared.

"This party is busted!"

said a voice.

All the kids, including the Eds, were shocked and speechles.

"Busted!"

said another voice.

Then the three girls and the boy came closer and they appeared to be The Kanker sisters and Mandark!

While Mandark was laughing his strange laugh, and the Eds suddenly got trapped in a net. "What's happening?" Eddy asked Double D. "I don't know, Eddy!"

"Finally, we're going to do what we wanted to do," said an excited Marie, who then made a kissy face at Double D, who then knew what was going on. "GOOD LORD!" screamed Double D. The Eds then escaped the net and ran away, and the other kids followed and the Kankers and Mandark were chasing them. "What's going on, dudes?" Nazz asked the Eds. "The Kankers - they are in love with us!" replied Double D.

"And they want to suck our blood!" Ed replied also. "Only vampires do that, dummy!" Eddy said to Ed.

Mandark then posessed the other kids into going against the Eds.

"Must get Ed, Edd, and Eddy...must get Ed, Edd, and Eddy." they said as one of the kids, Jimmy tried to grab them, but failed.

In Dexter's Lab, Dexter was working on an invention called, The Force Field 5000, when suddenly, his computer said,"WARNING! WARNING! Danger in Peach Creek! Danger in Peach Creek!"

Dexter finished his invention, then got into his rocket and drove it to Peach Creek.

The Eds kept on running away, when suddenly, Dexter appeared and told them, "Get in! Get in!"

The Eds went in the rocket, then Dexter used his Force Field 5000 to trap the kids, including Mandark and the Kanker sisters, in a force field. Then Dexter drove his rocket with the Eds in it to his house.

"Dang it!" said Lee. "We lost 'em!"

"I have an idea!" Mandark said suddenly. He whispered the idea into the Kankers' ears.

What will happen next, you ask? Stay tuned for another chapter, and remember to review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's the plan, Stan?

The only kid who wasn't posessed was Jonny. He tip-toed to his backyard, and swung on the swing. He tugged on one of the ropes and the swing took he and Plank up in the trees. The swing came back down with a fake Jonny and Plank.

Jonny was up in the trees. He saw a nest with eggs in it. He opened an egg and he pushed the button inside, opening a door in the tree. It was an elevator. The elevator took Jonny and Plank to the Melon Cave. Jonny went down the stairs that looked like watermelons.

He put Plank on a chair that looked like a watermelon, then spun it.

Then Jonny sat on another chair that looked like a watermelon and spun it. Both chairs went down. Then Jonny and Plank came out of a tree stump, with Jonny wearing a watermelon helmet and a green shirt, holding Plank wearing a mask on a broomstick.

"Shed a tear, because Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood are here!"

Jonny jumped on a trapoline to get over the fence, but he accidently bumped into it, getting his head stuck. He got his head unstuck, and his watermelon helmet was turned around, so his eyes wouldn't be looking through the eye holes. "Holy Tolito, Splinter!" Jonny cried.

"My melon-vision! It's gone!" Jonny was 'listening' to Plank, and he replied, "Who's an idiot?"

He turned his helmet around, so he was able to see through the eye holes. Jonny (or Captain Melonhead) was back in action. "It's melon time!" he said as he and Plank left the cul-de-sac.

Later, in the rocket...

"Thank you, Dexter," said Double D, who was riding in the rocket with Ed and Eddy.

"You're welcome. Stupid Mandark tried to get you, didn't he?" replied Dexter.

"Yeah, but he also posessed the others to get us, too!" said Eddy.

"And he teamed up with the Kankers!" said Double D.

"And they wanted to suck our blood!" said Ed.

"Ed, vampires suck blood, not people," replied Double D.

The rocket landed in Dexter's lab, and Dexter and the Eds came out.

"That's odd," Dexter said suddenly. "Deedee hasn't been in the lab today. Where could she be?" Dexter asked himself. Deedee popped out from behind him and said, "Boo."

This startled Dexter, and Deedee was giggling upon it. Their mother called from the kitchen: "Kids, dinnertime!" "Here, wear these," Dexter said as he gave each Ed a labcoat, because they were still wearing their swim trunks. Dexter, Deedee, and the Eds went to the kitchen to eat. Dexter's and Deedee's mom saw the Eds.

"Aw, did you invite a few friends to play? How cute!" commented their mom.

Dexter laughed nervously, and replied, "Yes, that's what I did...invite friends."

Ed's stomach was rumbling.

"Belly's empty," said Ed, patting his belly. "Didn't you eat 3 pounds of gravy for lunch earlier today, Lumpy?" Eddy asked Ed.

"He digests food fast, Eddy." replied Double D.

After the Eds, Dexter and Deedee had dinner, they headed back to the lab.

"I see Mandark teamed up with three girls know as the Kanker sisters," said Dexter.

"And he posessed the other kids," replied Deedee.

Dexter saw that Deedee was in his lab.

"Deedee! What are you doing in my laboratory?" Dexter questioned Deedee.

"I want to help." Deedee replied.

Before Dexter was gonna say, "No! You'll ruin everything," he changed his mind and said, "OK, you can come, but don't touch anything." Dexter paused. "I'm serious."

"Hmmm...OK!" Deedee replied.

"We need to make some sort of plan to defeat Mandark," said Double D.

"And we need to get it to the Kankers' heads that we don't wanna marry them!" Eddy yelled. The Eds and the two siblings brainstormed. Dexter had an idea. "Guys, I have an plan!" said Dexter. "So do I!" replied Deedee. Dexter decided to listen to Deedee's plan first. She whispered it into Dexter's ear. "Interesting." Dexter replied. "What did she say?" asked a curious Eddy. "I'll tell you on the way," replied Dexter.

After Dexter put a decoy of himself in his room, sleeping, and Deedee did the same thing with her decoy in her room, the two siblings and the Eds go to the rocket, and Dexter drives them to the cul-de-sac.

What will happen next? Stay tuned. And be sure to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time for Plan D...for Deedee!

Dexter got his rocket ready and drove it with his sister and the Eds inside for the ride. "Buckle up" Dexter said as he drove. Deedee and the Eds did so. "So, what's the plan?" Eddy asked Deedee. "You'll see." Deedee replied.

Meanwhile, at a spot near the cul-de-sac...

After an attempt to escape the forcefield Dexter made for them, they escaped pefectly. "So, when's is there gonna be less lovey stuff and more evil stuff?" Mandark asked Lee. "What are you talkin' about? The lovey stuff IS the evil stuff!" Lee said in response.

"Well, I wanna destoy Dexter first!" Mandark replied.

"Well, I wanna get my man to love me first!" Lee said.

The two started to argue.

"Destroy Dexter first!"

"Get Eddy to love me first!"

"No, destroy Dexter first!"

"No, get Eddy to love me first!"

"Um, guys..." Marie said. "What, what WHAT?" Lee replied. Marie pointed at Dexter's rocket landing near Mandark and the Kankers! Out came Deedee. Mandark became lovesick and said, "Deedee..." dreamily.

Dexter zapped Mandark with a laser, freezing him in a block of ice. "Hey! Don't freeze our helper!" May said charging at Dexter, only to get zapped by that laser of his. Dexter lifted the frozen Mandark and carried him somewhere. "Hey, where are you taking me? Put me down, Dexter!" Mandark yelled as Dexter carried him. "This is actually a great plan, Deedee," Dexter said to his sister. Then Mandark bursted out of the block of ice, and threw Dexter into the rocket. When Mandark snapped his fingers, he said, "Get him. All the possesed kids

ran to get the Eds. The Eds and the two siblings ran inside the rocket.

Dexter flew the rocket up in the sky. Mandark threw each possesed cul-de-sac kid up into the rocket window, and all the possesed kids were in there. "Oh, no!" Eddy exclaimed. "I'm afraid this isn't part

of the plan, Dexter," Deedee said to her little brother. "Yeah, I know that, Deedee!" Dexter replied. The Eds and the two siblings each got a parachute and jumped off the rocket, floating down to the cul-de-sac.

What will happen next? Stay tuned! And remember:

Review, review, review!


End file.
